


Pinch Me

by Ixthalia



Series: The Kinky Alphabet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: *A is for Anal*Our reader and Steve try anal for the first time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Kinky Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a series meant to explore various kinks and fetishes. I intend for each to be 1k words but, well, I've already failed. My intention is to follow the alphabet, but I'm not looking forward to figuring out Y and Z lol

“Hug that pillow, baby,” Steve instructed as he tugged his belt off and tossed it aside, “ass up.”

She did as he said, nervously glancing over her shoulder.

Her bra had been discarded somewhere near the foot of the bed, but she still had her expensive lacy black thong on. She bought it to surprise him with, and if his heated gave was any indication, she’d succeeded.

“You’re gorgeous,” he kicked off his pants and boxer briefs, “ _fuck_ , baby…”

Steve had a million things going on all the time, a million demands vying for his attention…and yet somehow, he always made time for her – for _them_.

She was a priority; their relationship was a priority.

And she’d never been happier.

“Could just eat you up, baby…”

She blushed, her cheeks warm and red.

Even now, a year into their relationship, she was still tempted to pinch herself.

“Just look at you…”

She bit her bottom lip as Steve settled behind her.

He looked like he had been sculpted from marble. Every inch of him was gorgeous. She could spend a lifetime ogling and exploring him, and it wouldn’t be wasted.

“Oh, baby…”

She whimpered as he grabbed her hips and pressed a firm kiss to the swell of her ass. His fingers trailed downward teasingly, dragging over the lace waistband of her panties.

“You still wanna try this, baby?” he asked sweetly, his breath warm on her skin.

She nodded quickly, a little smile on her lips.

She trusted and loved Steve with everything she had. She wanted to know him in every way, love him in every way. Things in the bedroom that scared her before, had her curious now and she was eager to explore in the safe little bubble he’d created around them.

“Yeah…if you still want to…”

“I do,” he nipped the smooth skin at her hip, smiling at her.

He crawled over her, cautiously pressing his weight onto her as he reached for the little bottle of lube on the nightstand.

She moaned, biting the pillow to stifle her cries.

Steve wasn’t about to tolerate that.

“Let me hear you, baby,” he breathed, settling over her, and rolling his hips against hers, “let me hear those sweet sounds…”

She couldn’t protest if she tried. There was something about being reminded of how strong he was, how big he was, that thrilled her. And his husky, commanding tone? It made her feel small and vulnerable, and the teasing press of his cock against her core had her breathless with want.

“S-Steve…”

He kissed her shoulder, humming as he kept up the languid roll of his hips.

“You need me inside of you, baby?”

“P-Please…yes…oh my god…”

He nipped her shoulder and slowly eased back off of her, settling on his haunches between her spread legs.

“Bear with me, sweetheart,” he tugged down her panties, “got to take my time stretchin’ you right…”

She tightened her hold on the pillow as Steve popped the top of the bottle of lube.

They regularly used lube – Steve was too thick not to – but there was something titillating about hearing that pop now.

_He’s…he’s going to fuck my ass…_

Steve slicked his fingers, giving her a lust-filled look as he slid his fingers down the cleft of her ass and smirked upon finding her tight, untried hole.

“There’s my girl…”

He gave her a second to get used to his presence there and for the lube to warm, before sliding a finger in.

“Oh, baby…so tight…”

A shameless gasp left her as his knuckle bumped her rim, his entire digit inside of her. She sank into the pillow she clutched, into the plush duvet on their bed, and arched her back to lift her hips up more. It felt bizarre, but not unpleasantly so.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Y-Yes…keep going…”

Steve smirked.

He teased her with the tip of a second finger, hissing through clenched teeth as he eased it in.

She gave a small yelp, clenching tight around him.

“O-Oh…”

There it was. The tiniest bit of a sting that had her nervous about what was to come.

Steve soothed her, quickly and awkwardly slicking up the fingers of his free hand. Without moving the fingers in her ass, Steve slowly slicked up her folds, prodding her opening before settling on her clit.

The rough, quick pace he set had her writhing.

“There ya go, baby,” he purred, “relax…let me take care of you…”

She couldn’t stifle her moans.

It was embarrassing just how well he knew her body.

He was able to wriggle and scissor his fingers inside of her ass by the time her climax rocked her, and as she came down from her high – now a gasping, plaint heap on the bed – he was able to slide a third into her.

“You look so good stretched around my fingers, baby…”

She keened as he pushed inside her deeper than ever before.

“You want my cock? Hm? You ready to try my cock, baby?”

His thumb dropped down to flick her clit and the combination made her head go fuzzy. She could hardly find her voice.

“Y-Y-Yes!” she managed in a desperate gasp, “please…please, Stevie…”

His fingers left her, and she whined.

Steve grabbed the cheeks of her ass, parting them greedily. He pressed the tip of his cock, slick with lube and pre-cum, against her hole.

“Relax as best you can, sweetheart,” he cautioned as he pressed into her, “let me in, baby…let me in…”

His words alone were enough to leave her whimpering, but when the head of his cock popped inside of her, she devolved into a simpering, pleading mess.

It stung. _Fuck_ , did it sting, but the fullness was delicious.

“D-Don’t stop!” she cried as she clutched onto the bedding, “Stevie…please, baby…don’t stop!”

He groaned, deep and guttural. His grasped her hips, his hold so tight she knew that there would be bruises come morning.

Slowly, carefully, he opened her.

His thrusts were short and slow, each a hair deeper than the last. He was impossibly thick, and soon, the fullness she loved became too much.

She whined, and Steve slowed.

“Baby?”

Her chin quivered.

“Y-You’re so big…”

His hands left her hips and she cried out as he slowly helped her up, his kisses soothing her when her back met his chest.

“Do you wanna stop, baby?”

Despite the discomfort, she shook her head.

She wanted to make it work.

“Just…go slow…”

He hummed against the curve of her neck, mumbling praise to her as he cupped her breasts.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he cautiously moved his hips, “relax…you’re so tight…”

She tried. She focused on the feel of his hands on her breasts, the tickle of his stubble on her neck…

“S-Steve…”

One of his hands left her breast to trail downward.

She moaned as his fingers returned to her clit, lazily circling her sensitive nub as he worked another inch inside of her.

“There ya go…”

Her heart was racing, pleasure thrumming up her body from her core.

Steve laid her back down but kept his fingers at her clit.

“Almost there, baby…”

A series of short, jerking movements punctuated by her pained moans and gasps…and he was sheathed inside of her, balls deep in her ass.

“Oh, baby…”

He held himself deep as he pinched and flicked her clit.

“Oh, baby…I love your ass…”

She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body twitched and spasmed around his cock. The stinging was tolerable. The fullness…

She felt like she was going to lose her mind.

“M-Move…please,” she licked her lips, “I-I want to feel you…”

He could only manage a groan in response, but when he slowly pulled back only to slide quickly back inside, she couldn’t contain her cries.

“S-Steve!”

He swore under his breath, and she trembled, his talented fingers pulling a quick, sudden climax from her.

“Sweetheart…”

He picked up his pace, fucking her slow and deep.

“Cum again for me, baby,” he growled, “cum with my cock in your ass…”

She loved him. More than anything, she loved him.

But there was something about his voice, something about the filth that left his lips when they made love…

Her mind was spinning, trapped in a fog of lust, when his fingers suddenly left her clit.

_W-W-What…?_

He braced himself over her, planting a fist on either side of her head. She managed to suck in a quick breath before he started a punishing pace.

“Cum for me, baby.”

It hurt. It hurt so good.

All she could do was moan as he fucked her.

“Show me how much you love it, baby…”

She grunted and he shifted a bit behind her, leaning more of his weight into her. He quickly fell back into his rough pace, and the wet sounds that filled the room would have made her blush if she could have formed a coherent thought.

She felt the shaky breath that left him, heard him groan her name.

And with one final snap of his hips, he spilled inside of her.

When he caught his breath, he kissed her back, brushing her hair aside as he worked his way up to her shoulder.

“Tell me you’re okay,” he spoke in a soft, vulnerable tone that startled her.

How did he switch from rough, possessive lover to soft, protective boyfriend so quickly?

“I’m okay,” she said with a dopey smile, “I promise, baby –

“I was too rough,” his handsome features fell, “I’m so –

She clenched her thighs together, squeezing his softening cock still buried deep in her ass.

“I liked it,” she assured him, twisting as best she could to kiss his chin.

“You mean that?”

She nodded.

“I promise, Steve.”

He sighed in relief, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed as he nuzzled into the curve of her neck.

“I love you, you beautiful man.”

“Hmm, love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions for future instalments of this series in the comments! I intend to have Bucky, Tony, and others make appearances :)


End file.
